


Pregnancy Hormones

by buckyismymainman



Series: Avengers Oneshots [54]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pregnant!Reader, pregnancy mentions, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:22:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28702101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckyismymainman/pseuds/buckyismymainman
Summary: Thor begins to annoy you as he worries over you every five minutes.  You snap at him, but feel bad when he leaves.  Later when he comes back you make up and cuddle together.
Relationships: Thor/Reader
Series: Avengers Oneshots [54]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1314041
Kudos: 24





	Pregnancy Hormones

You were currently seven months into your pregnancy and as much as you loved him, Thor was starting to drive you crazy. You were glad that he cared about you to worry over your well being, but you were pregnant and started to get annoyed with everything. You were ready for the baby to come.

He was currently moving through the house cleaning and asking every five minutes if you needed something. You kept having to pause your movie and tell him that you were fine. He would nod and move onto the next thing until eventually coming back to you and asking if you needed something else.

After about the fifth time he did it is when you snapped. “Thor!” He froze in his spot, his eyes going wide and his grip on the dishrag he was holding tightening. “For the fifteenth thousandth time today, I. Am. Fine.”

“I just wanted to make sure,” he said. “I just want to make sure that you and the baby are okay.”

You pinched the bridge of your nose, “Thor, I’m pregnant, not sick. I do not need a mother hen right now. Right now all I want to do is watch my shows without you asking every five minutes if I’m fine. I was fine five minutes ago and I’m fine now.”

You felt bad when you saw the look of hurt on Thor’s face. You hadn’t meant to be so harsh with him, but your hormones were all over the place and you just wanted some peace and quiet to enjoy your show. He nodded his head and made his way back to the kitchen where he had been before.

You heard his keys jingle and then the door to the garage open and knew he was going somewhere. You sighed knowing you were the reason that he was leaving and that made you feel even worse. You turned off the TV and went to the window and watched the car drive down the street. He was probably going to go see his friends at the compound and talk to them.

You called Natasha and she picked up on the third ring, “Hey can you do me a favor?”

“Sure, whatever you need,” she responded.

“I just snapped at Thor for being a mother hen and I feel terrible and I hurt his feelings. Just make sure he’s okay and then send him back to me.”

“I’ll make sure he’s okay,” Natasha promised. “Mother hen, huh?”

You rolled your eyes, “Yes, he kept asking every five minutes if I needed anything. Got a little annoying if I’m being honest.”

She chuckled, “Who knew the big guy would turn into the mothering type. The guys and I will watch over him until we send him back your way.”

“Thanks, Nat,” you said before hanging up the phone.

You wandered around the house for a while before going to take a shower and get in bed to wait for Thor to return home. It didn’t take him long to find his way back to you. The entire time he had been with his friends he had been worried about you and needed to know if you were okay.

You were asleep when he got home so he was careful to be as quiet as possible and finally slid into bed beside you. He kissed the back of your head, his arms winding their way around your waist to that his hands were resting over your stomach.

“‘M sorry,” you mumbled sleepily.

“No,” he whispered, pulling you closer. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have been so clingy with you. Tomorrow we can do whatever you want and I won’t bother you.”

You smiled, “Just cuddle with me on the couch and watch TV with me.”

“Whatever you want, sweetheart,” he whispered and snuggled closer to you, happy to know you weren’t mad at him and that you were safe in his arms.


End file.
